


How can i not love you? You're perfect for me, almost like my other half!

by Misplay_101



Series: Marven, Au's and stuff [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Protectiveness, for awhile at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misplay_101/pseuds/Misplay_101
Summary: Who would've expected a girl who was 6'0, and one of the strongest survey corps members, falling in love with a mere boy who was 5'4,
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Original Female Character(s), Levi/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Marven, Au's and stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. He's Important,

**Author's Note:**

> I thought a lot about what type of girls Armin would date, and came to the conclusion, why not a tall one? And maybe one who pulls their own weight. I personally think he likes Women who know they're strong and don't care what others think.
> 
> Also this chapter is when they were, 11-12 ish,
> 
> TW: Harassment(?) Pedophilia, and violence (??)
> 
> I wanted to add some real life problems to hopefully bring awareness how disgusting this world is and how common these things are.

Marven dashed outside her home, running to the building of Ven, Her office.

She came to a stop in front of a small cart, "Hi Artie! How're you?" She asked the man selling fruits.

She came from a rather poor family, she was used to lifting heavy things and doing lots of work. Some of her work loads came from farmers who requested help.  
She was a nice little girl so she got along well with the families she used to work for, but that was in the past. Now she's a General in training, Working under the king and her new Master.

"Marven! we've been doing great lately, But other then that it's been so long since we've seen you!" The man came out from behind the shop, and embraced Marven in a hug.

She gladly accepted it, "I know, but I've been busy with Master Karlen! And Recently my crush has signed up to train for 104th training corps, and whats worse is he might join the survey corps!" She mumbled, resting her head on the mans shoulder.

"Why don't you join as well? You can protect him, and you can win the favor of your Master, Plus it'll be easier for you to train." Just then, the farmers wife came out of the house. "Artie! Don't encourage this! She's the next General of intelligence! She should focus on studying and pleasing General Karlen." His wife smacked his head.

"Thank you for the concern Ma'am, but i think i might. He's someone very important to me, I'll do whatever it takes to keep his safe, whether it costs me my life or not. I have to get going then, Goodbye Mister And Miss Kane!" She waved as she began to run to the building of where people of wall Maria stay.

She talked a little with the people outside of the building before rushing inside, finding the boy she wanted to talk to. "Armin!"

He turned at the call of his name, "Hm? Oh Marven!" He smiled and waved.

Marven hurried to his side, leading him a few feet away from his friends.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She said as soon as she stood in front of him.

"Huh? What's wrong?" 

"Why did you sign up for the 104th training corps? I...It's not going to be easy!" She exclaimed, catching the attention of the two others who were lost in a conversation, only just now realizing she was there.

"I..don't have to tell you anything." Armin whispered, looking away from her gaze.

"Then you don't have to, but you're aware how strict their training is? They'll work you until you puke!" Marven new very well how smart the boy was, but this was an attempt to keep him from going, since she was aware of which branch he would pick. Survey corps, where the risk of you not returning was huge.

"I am. But it's my choice not yours.." Armin dealt with this talk from many other that day. He had grown tired of the people trying to convince him not to.

"..Very well. If you need anything such as help in training, send me a letter. I'll help however i can." Marven searched in her bag for a pencil, once she did she found her ink pen and wrote down her address and slipped the paper in his hands.

"..But, aren't you busy?" Armin asked, gripping the piece of paper in his hand.

"Not when it comes to you." She turned to leave, "Drink lots of water after you train or a couple hours before, just not a few minuets before you start. You might puke it out." She smiled and waved goodbye.

Armin smiled at her kindness, waving goodbye as well. He turned around and pushed himself into his friends conversation. "Mikasa, are you okay? Your face is red? Are you hot, it is a little warm in here.." Armin put his hand on the girls forehead. 

"I'm okay." Mikasa tilted her head down, closing her eyes and wincing, holding her stomach.  
"No you aren't! You've been in a bad mood all day." Eren grumbled.

"Eren, she might have a headache lower your voice-" Armin was pushed by someone, he didn't mind and stepped a little closer to his friends.

"Wait gorgeous! You just got here, why are you leaving so fast?" A creep asked once he saw she was heading his way.

"Don't bother me, i'm rather frustrated." She pushed the guy away once he was right in her face.

"Woah, i was only being nice. What's up with you, Bitch?" He shoved the girl, getting aggravated since his advances were rejected.

"I said don't bother me, why can't you get that simple sentence asshole?" She caught herself from falling and steadied herself. After calming herself by making a fist, her nails dug into her palms.

"I was trying to be nice, why don't pretty girls like you give us a chance?" He wiped off some of the beer he just chugged that dripped down his chin, he threw the bottle on the floor, it shattered instantly.

"You aren't my type. And i find you disgusting, so get out of my face before i puke please." She faked a gag once he got close again.

"Oh i see, you're one of those gals, huh? Why don't we wash off that powder and see how ugly You get!" He grabbed her arm and found a bucket out of no where and pouted it over her head, the commotion caught the attention of others around them, "Hey whats going on over here?" they asked.

'How the hell did you come up with that conclusion?' Marven thought as she rolled her eyes, and wiped off the water that was over her eyelids.

Armin had turned back around and so did the others, His eyes widened, "Marven!" He yelled. The two friends at his side started asking what was wrong and who he called for, Armin never really bothered to tell his friends about the girl he meet when the wall collapsed, she gave him food and extra covers since she volunteered to help the people who survived. With Marven never leaving his side for more then twenty four hours, the two grew close.

Armin messed with his sleeves mumbling, "She's a friend.." 

After that the two noticed who he was looking at, Eren felt grossed out by the creepy old man, Mikasa gritted her teeth at the sight, she knew how horrible it felt to be cat called and harassed by men who weren't satisfied by a simple no. Thankfully she handled herself well and didn't let them get anywhere near her, and even called for nearby military police.  
Armin watched carefully,

"Don't worry, I've got this. Please don't watch.." She begged for him to turn around but he didn't. She sighed and faced the creep, he was handed a rag and he began to rub at her face.

Once nothing was coming off, the man decided to attack instead.

Marven was drenched to the core, she was shivering and the dude wouldn't leave her alone.

"Hey! That's the girl General Karlen appointed, right?" They crowd around them began to whisper.

"Huh? You're actually important? Ha! I bet you slept around for that position hu-" He screamed in pain.

The sound of a bone breaking silenced the crowd, She twisted the arm that held tightly on her forearm. 

"I didn't sleep with anyone, I got here with my own skills. It isn't my fault your disgusting and have no use in this world except for making me feel better about myself. I mean come on look at you! Haha!" She snickered and only stopped laughing when the man punched her in the face. "Not to mention rude! Who in their right minds would want to be with you?! You remind be of a fucking pig!" She spat and kicked the man in the crotch.

Once the man was on his knees, she kicked him in the face, his neck ached at being tossed to the side so suddenly, Her boots only made the blow more painful. She then held onto the mans shoulders to knee the man in the gut, she brought her arms back to her side and kicked his chin upwards, making him face the ceiling. She looked down at the creep, choosing to stay silent and not make fun off the ugly sounds of weeping he made. She stepped on his chest, forcing him to the ground, where he laid on his back, he held the boot on his chest, weakly trying to push it off. She groaned and moved her foot to his neck, were she applied a small amount of pressure. She stared at his widened eyes for a while before calling out, "Someone find me a bucket full of water, please." 

The crowd immediately dispersed to find the bucket, handing it to her with caution. She thanked them and looked back at the floor, she lifted her boot off of his throat, only to stomp on his face, "Here, you look parched." She poured the bucket full of water over the man.

She tossed the bucket over his head, and continued her way out of the building, messing with a strand of her wet hair, rubbing it between two of her fingers. She looked back once to see the confused look on Armin's face, her heart twisted and she turned back, leaving as quickly as she came. 'I definitely ruined his image of me.' She thought as she fastened her pace, eventually running to the building of Len. Where her master worked and resided. ~.~ She opened the doors and ran to her Master's bedroom door, knocking. "General Karlen, i need to talk."

The door opened with a creak, "Obviously, or else you wouldn't be here on your break day." Karlen grabbed the young girls hand, guiding her into her room before shutting the door once more.

"Well..I went to visit Armin again, and once i was leaving this man approached me. He looked well over his thirties and called me gorgeous..He wouldn't even leave me alone once i asked." Marven sat on the women's bed, Her Master combing through her hair as she explained.

"This world truly is horrible. Do you remember what he looks like?" Karlen put the brush away and grabbed a piece of paper.

"I do, General do you wish to draw a portrait?" Marven turned around.

"Yes, please describe his facile features to me, i'll have this problem solved as soon as i can. I'll bring it to my Lords attention once my request for a meeting goes through as well."

"Thank you, General." The girl let go of her worries, seeing as the woman she trusted with her life believed her and wanted to help.

Marven began to describe him, sitting near Karlen so she could see if the drawing was correct or not.

-  
"Aright then, it will soon be settled. You may go home for the day, bring this with you and say Hi to your mother for me." Karlen brushed a strand of hair out of her face and gently pushed her out of the door, handing her a basket.

"I will. Thank you Master, I'll see you tomorrow for training."Marven dashed down the street, passing by a large crowd of people who looked to be talking about something. She slowed her pace to listen. 

"Did you join? I'm not going alone."   
"Yeah...I want to join the Garrison."   
"I want to join the Survey corps!"   
"Are you crazy? People get killed left and right."

Marven then realized she didn't tell the General about her plan to join the Training corps, she rushed back to the building only to find a not hung on the door. It read,   
'For, Marven. I've noticed you were looking at the 104th training corps fliers with a strange look in you eyes. Being confused i looked into the Training program and noticed that boy of yours, Armin. And has joined the 104th training corps program. So from me to you, Train hard for the next two years and you'll be able to join and see that lover of yours. Sincerely, Karlen.'

Marven's face heated up, "He isn't.." She shook it off and continued her way back to her home. This time not running or eavesdropping on other's conversations.


	2. Wagon,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later and the young girl looks better then ever, her face glowing and her smile as wide as ever. Why? Simply because she'll be able to see her dearest friend after Three years of being apart and wanting so desperately to see him one more time after not being able to see him off, and being held back for another year.

"Wake up, Honey." Her mother said in a calm voice, rubbing the sleeping girls back.

"Hm..What is it mother? Do you need me to move something for you? Or run to the market?" The girl sat up, looking at her mother who usually never called or woke her unless she needed something.

"Silly, did you forget your leaving today? I want to spend as much time with you as i can." Her mother's name suited her perfectly, Mercy.

"It's today? It slipped my mind, let me get dressed Mother. I'll be out soon." Marven's smiled grew side, her heart began to race, she's been waiting for three years, which was longer than she was promised but her Master had passed away, leaving her to take on the title of General at too young of an age. She grieved for six months before giving in and getting private training with The king, she then learned of her new duties. Thankfully the King realized she was to young, he gave the other Generals her work load that was too hard for her since she was inexperienced in doing paperwork and missions dealing with titans and let her do the easier tasks from the other Generals work pile.

"I ready Mother! Will we be staying at home or heading out somewhere?" She asked, leaving the room dressed in a Bellamy shirt, tucked unto black pants with the golden design of a General on her shirt sleeve.

"I was hoping you'd accompany me to the market first, then we could walk around." Her mother smiled, she held onto the skirt of her white dress.

"What's wrong Mother?" Marven walked over to her mothers side.

"Oh it's nothing honey, I'm just worrying about you. I didn't think i'd be this hard to let you go, the dangers of this world are great. And since you're a General now you'll be taking even more risks..I'm just scared is all."

"I understand. Mother shall we leave now?" Marven picked up her bag, and held a hand out for her Mother.

"Sure."

The morning passed faster then the two wanted. It was thirty minuets until Marven had to leave.  
Her Mother was helping her finish packing, her eyes red from crying.

"Mother, I should head out now. I don't want to miss the Carriage." Marven smiled and pulled her mom into a hug.  
"Do you need me to cut your hair? What if it get's in the way of your odm gear?" Marven mother picked up a lock of her daughters black hair.

"No need, i'll have one of my assistant's do it. I don't want to trouble you anymore." Marven kissed her mother forehead and picked up her bags.

"None sense. I'm your Mother turn around." Mercy hit Marven's shoulder, shaking her head with a laugh.

She picked up a pair of scissors and cut around seven inches off, Marven hair length now was about up to her lower back.   
"So long." Her mother smiled.

"Why don't i tie it up instead?" Marven suggested, not wanting to let go off her long hair.

"It will get lose. Don't worry, only a few more inches and you'll be good to go." Her mother kept to her word and only cut off three more, "it's still long, and it'll be easier to tie with it being shorter." Her mother handed a ribbon to the girl, "Use this, it was gifted from my mother to me. It might not be as efficient as other things but it'll work. And it wont get lose for a while."

"Alright. Goodbye mother i'll be back in a year." With her goodbyes being done she headed off to the building of Ven, which used to be named Len but with her Master not being a General anymore it was replaced by the last three letters of Marven's name instead.

"General, over here!" A girl with blonde hair called her over.

"Today's the day, how does it feel?" A man with brown hair asked with a smirk.

"it feels weird, i hate being taller than you." She shook her head, hiding a smile.

"That's not what i was talking about!" He grumbled, later adding, "You only taller by and inch.."  
"I'm not tall at all, so shush." The girl commented, helping Marven put her bags in the back of the carriage.

"I think the amount I've been hit on decreased as soon as i started growing. Honestly a breath of fresh air." Marven smiled.

"You're only fifteen, it isn't fair." The two grumbled.

"And your in you late twenties. Still being babied by Mary over here."   
"At least i'm dating my crush! You haven't seen yours in three years!"He yelled.

"Hey! Settle down." Mary pushed the two apart, "You two always seem to find something to argue about. She's young and in love, and if i remember correctly you crushed on me for seven years before confessing." Mary smiled and rested her hand on Marven's shoulder, looking at her Husband, the General of fortune.

"I was scared alright..."

"And i'm not allowed to see or talk to him! You're more of a coward then i am." Marven crossed her arms glaring.

"..fine. Sorry Marven." He rolled his eyes, "Are you going to leave or what? I'm getting tired of seeing your rotten face." He turned away and put her last bag in the carriage.

"I'm way better looking that you, even your wife agrees! If that's not sad than i don't know what is." She stepped up the stairs, smiling down at the two.

"What? Mary you think she's better looking than i am??"   
"Um, goodbye Marven! I'll be waiting for your return, stay safe!" She called out to the driver, saying it was time to leave.

"Bye! I'll see if they'll allow me to write to you once i get there!"

"Got it, Stay safe!" Even if he and marven fought constantly, he still loved her as if she were his daughter.  
"Alright! Goodbye!" She smiled and sat down in the wagon, leaning her head against the wall.

"I'll see you soon, Armin." She whispered, closing her eyes, seeing if she could pass time by sleeping.

~.~

The sun had reached it's peek. It was noon, three hours had passed.  
"General wake up, we have arrived."The voice of an old man, called out, it probably belonging to the man who steered the Carriage.

"Already?" She stood up, gathering her things, suddenly hearing whispers outside the Carriage's walls.

"She's a General?"  
"Why is she here?"  
"Is she cute?"  
"How old is she?"  
"Which General is it? I've heard a new one stepped into office."

She was surprised at the sudden talking, She suppressed a smile and opened the carriage doors, stepping down the stairs slowly, her eyes adjusted to the suns bright light.

The crowd went silent, their were rows of cadets staying at least a foot away from each other.  
"She's...so young looking? She's at least in her twenties, right..?" They questioned.

Marven turned her gaze away from them and instead looked to a man who was standing in front of the crowd of teens. She ran up to him, still holding her bags with a smile on her face.  
"Keith! I'm finally here, did you miss me? I bet you did, you had a super sad look in your eyes once i left-" She realized the crowd was staring and decided to drop it.

"General Ven, Please introduce yourself." He gestured to the confused crowd.

"Oh of course," She turned to the crowd and her smile faded, "I'm General Ven, It's my first year so please be nice." She fixed her hold on one of the nags, that was slipping out of her grip.  
"I've come to train along everyone, And i was asked by the king to help motivate everyone! His majesty said i was the perfect choice considering i'm your age." Once she finished talking even more whispers started.

"Our age?"  
"But we're fifteen, how is she a General already?!"

She coughed and the field went quiet. "I'm here to observe, but just because i'm young does not mean you can't treat me with respect."She spat.

Keith finally spoke up, "General Ven will be taking charge every afternoon from now on. If you have any complaints i suggest you keep them to yourself."

"Now then, when i'm not on duty, please don't be afraid to talk to me. I promise i'll be as kind as possible." She smiled and set some of bags down, opening one up to search for a letter. "Good i didn't leave it!" She stood up and closed the bag, "This is proof of the King asking me to come." 

"Cadets, get back to work." Keith shouted, all of the kids different areas. Some went inside to prepare dinner, others went to spar with friends, and some were drinking water, finally being able to take a break.

"Now, time to-"  
"Where to you think you're going?" Keith held the girls collar stopping her from running to six of the cadets.

"Let go- i want to make friends." She squirmed, catching the attention of a few Teens.

"Put your stuff away. I'm not allowing you to even talk to any of them until you unpack." Keith let go of her and shoved her bags in her hands.  
She sighed and took the things to her room.

She opened the door and looked around, she walked to her bed and tossed the things on top of it. Glancing around the room once more, she began to take her clothes out of the bags, slipping them into the drawers placed right by her bed. 

Once she put everything away, such as, her clothes, shoes, equipment, and medical things. She laid on the now clear bed, underneath it was where she stashed her bags.

She laid on her back, her hair falling over the side. She closed her eyes and imagined what friends were like, after all she only had one and it didn't last long. The King suggested she shouldn't make any so she could focus on her studies. But now, she could make as many as she wanted, and feel like a teenager and not an adult.

A voice coughed near her door, as well as knocking, "Marven...?" They asked.


	3. Oh it was just you,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marven being frozen at the call of her name, she realized it wasn't any threat to her.

The girl blinked a couple times, slowly sitting up in the bed. He hair was a mess and so were her clothes.  
"Ar..Min?" She asked.

The boy nodded, turned his head away from the gaze. "Can i come on?" He asked.

"Of course." She smiled. Marven thought she was going to be the one to find him, but he came right to her instead. It made her feel happy, but she still didn't feel as great as she did when they were eleven, the memories weren't the best, but they were children and didn't have to worry to hard about their future. Making light in almost every dark situation.

Armin closed the door behind him and walked to the bed, "I'm sorry.." He finally looked the girl in the eyes. He shuddered at her gaze, it was completely different from the one he was used to.

"For what? I should be the one apologizing. I never contacted you after i promised i'd help." Marven stood up, only a few feet away from the boy.

"I'm sure you had your reasons...but i..I lost the paper you gave me." His eyes widened, how did his friend grow this tall in only three years? She was way taller then him, and Armin had to look up to even see her face.

"I moved shortly after, so it worked out for the better." She smiled down at Armin, examining his face. She noticed all the little things that changed about him, call it creepy but when she was bored she'd end up talking to him for hours, not daring to look away when they were younger. Eventually she was able to draw a realistic portrait of him for his birthday.

"..." Armin completely forgot why he came to her room, his mind was going crazy. All sorts of things came rushing to his mind, not allowing him to think clearly.

"It's been three years and you're still so short." She laughed, and went to sit back down. "Come, i'll take all the blame if Keith gets mad. After all, we have some catching up to do." Marven grabbed his left hand and tugged him closer to the bed.

"We do?" He said as he sat down, still being uncomfortable since he hadn't talked to the girl in a while, not remembering what made her laugh anymore.

"Obviously."

~.~

Keith already knew where Armin headed off to, He watched as the boy escaped to follow the girl. He didn't bather to stop him.  
"Cadets, That's it for the day. Go eat." Keith waved his hand and the Teens dispersed, rushing to get a drink of water or head to the cafeteria.

He watched as Eren fought with Jean, letting it go since he had a headache and didn't feel like listening to their bickering. He then left to his room.

Eren's fight with Jean was cut short when Mikasa stepped between them, "Stop it." Were the only words she said, yet the two completely dropped it, still glaring at each other.

They sat down with Sasha, and Connie after grabbing their food. "Where's Armin?" Sasha asked with her mouth full.  
"He disappeared a while ago." Connie added, later taking a drink of his water.

"Maybe he's with the General?" Jean snickered, thinking it couldn't possibly be true.

Connie let out a sound of disbelief. "..what the.." He asked looking up from his tray, looking to the door.  
"What is it?..oh." Jean turned around, looking at the General who opened the door for someone she was deep in a conversation with. The person just happened to be Armin who followed after her, since she was heading to get something to eat.

The two laughed, Marven made a cheesy joke that made Armin laugh harder then he thought he would.

"Well, Congrats Horse face. You guessed the future. Maybe you should drop out with you new found talent." Eren rolled his eyes, uninterested with the people around him.

Armin noticed his friends eyes on him and his face flushed, he never told anyone about Marven and his friendship. He didn't think it was necessary since no one asked if he had any other friends beside Mikasa And Eren.

"Hm? What is it Armin, your face is red." Marven turned around, confused why he stopped talking and why he stopped walking. Then she followed his gaze, putting things together she realized, "Are you embarrassed? You can join your friends if you'd like. I'll go sit in my office." She offered.

"huh- No! That's not it, i just..." He trailed off, looking to the floor, "Why don't you come with me? You said you wanted to make more friends your age so.."

She stared for a moment, "Why not? Lead the way, Armin." She smiled.

Armin looked away and led the girl to his friends table, they stopped mid conversation, well more like argument to look over.

The two sat down, and Marven started a new conversation. "Do you think animals talk trash like we do?" The question always got on her nerves.

Armin laughed and Jean asked, "Why do you want to know?" As he looked at her, he couldn't help but fell out of place, she was a General and a girl at that! A normal General's strength would be five times stronger than his! Who wouldn't be intimidated?

"There are many things i want to know about."She said as if the conversation was one of the most boring things she's ever been apart of.

"Like what?" Armin asked, finally calming down.

Marven turned to look at him, "Things about you, Of course! And what my Master's final words were." She took a drink out of her cup, setting it down shortly after. Suppressing a gag with all her might.

"H-Huh?" Armin looked dazed. 

The rest of the table stared at the girl, "How the hell did you even.." Jean said, rephrasing his original question which was, "how are you so close to him?." 

Mikasa and Eren looked at each other, Eren whispered in her ear, "Do you think..She's that girl?" He asked  
"It seems obvious. Armin didn't have any other friends besides me, you and her." Mikasa pointed out.

"I Didn't think she was a General! We had to have meet when she was at least eleven, how the hell did she become a General at such a young age? Doesn't seem possible." Eren whispered.

"Well, she was Armin's friends. She has to be smarter then us and maybe even him, We aren't close with her, we have no right to question her. Let's ask Armin later tonight."Mikasa finished her meal and listened in to the conversation between, Marven, Armin, And Jean.

"Okay..? Um anyways, Armin. i need to talk to you later, you can pick the time." She stood up and grabbed her tray, looking towards a table where Hanji, And Levi sat. She wondered if she'll be forced to sit there tomorrow.

"Are you heading to bed?"Armin set his cup down, looking up to the girl.

"Yep, i have to get up at Four tomorrow and deal with some things. I should be back some time around seven. Have a nice night Armin. You guys as well." She left the the and threw her tray into the sink in the kitchen before leaving to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know i used the same oc and same backstory(sort of) as my other aot book lol
> 
> Also, Let's talk about 'General'. I Know it's proper use isn't for Intelligence, but i like the way it looks plus, it's a term for someone in power (Not exactly)  
> And Generals (in the fic) serve right under the king, They all have the same strength, and smarts, but they are just split into different areas.
> 
> And the title of General of Intelligence, in my opinion looks cool.
> 
> Ps. There's two other Generals, Strength and Fortune.


End file.
